Forfeit of Piccolo
|Rōmaji title =Dō Shita Pikkoro!! Masa ka no Fusenbai |Literal title =What's the Matter, Piccolo?! An Unheard-of No-Fight Forfeit |Number = 215 |Saga = World Tournament Saga |Airdate = February 2, 1994 |English Airdate = October 8, 2001 |Manga = The First Two Fights *Shin's Surprise |Previous = Who Will Fight Who? |Next = A Dark and Secret Power }} |Dō Shita Pikkoro!! Masa ka no Fusenbai|lit. "What's the Matter, Piccolo?! An Unheard-of No-Fight Forfeit"}} is the sixth episode of the World Tournament Saga and the two hundred fifteenth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on February 2, 1994. Its original American airdate was October 8, 2001. Summary This episode begins with Mr. Satan being interviewed and asked about how he feels about the competition, and, as usual, he acts confident. When asked about his fight with Android 18 he acts surprised saying that he was unaware of having a match with a woman. Everyone else who qualified is in a waiting area and Piccolo is still uneasy about his fight with Shin. Gohan looks concerned and Videl asks him if he knows what is wrong. Kibito and Shin are talking, and Shin tells him that soon what they came for will be in their grasp. Goku is warming up while Krillin is talking about Goku's match against Vegeta in the tournament, saying that it is like having the championship first. Goku and Krillin notice Piccolo's uneasiness. Krillin wants to fight Mr. Satan but Android 18 says she wants to have the opportunity to beat him. The competition is about to start and Videl and Gohan's school mates are in the audience cheering Videl on. Chi-Chi and Bulma are arguing about who will win the Vegeta/Goku fight. Yamcha tries to break them up and gets knocked over. The first match is Krillin against Pintar. Pintar seems overconfident since he is four or five times the size of Krillin. Krillin does not seem worried. Marron is worried but Yamcha tells her that Krillin will win. Once again it shows Piccolo worried in the corner of the room, anxious about Shin. The match starts with Krillin and Pintar and Pintar shows off while Krillin remains very confident. Pintar starts off with some tumbling but Krillin is still steady. Pintar tells Krillin to run home but Krillin just shakes his head. Pintar gives Krillin the first punch free and Krillin knocks him out of the ring with no effort and wins the match. Shin and Piccolo are up next while Trunks and Goten are arguing in the Mighty Mask suit. Shin feels confident but Piccolo is still uneasy. The World Tournament Announcer tells Piccolo to try not to blow up the arena (a reference to the Piccolo Jr. Saga). On the ring, Shin and Piccolo have a very long stare down and the crowd gets rowdy. After the stare down, Piccolo senses an enormous energy and forfeits the match before even fighting. He then realizes that Shin is different. Shin then realizes that Piccolo was once the Guardian of Earth. The third match is about to start with Videl and Spopovich. Everyone is cheering for Videl and Spopovich is freaking out in the corner but Yamu calls him to fight. When Shin passes Spopovich he senses the dark energy. As the episode ends Spopovich and Videl walk to the ring. Major Events *Krillin battles against Pintar in the first match and wins. *Piccolo forfeits his battle against Shin. Battles *Krillin vs. Pintar *Piccolo vs. Shin Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Objects *Halo *Champion Belt Differences from the manga *Mr. Satan's interview about the upcoming matches and his exhibition match with Trunks is exclusive to the anime. *Gohan commenting on Piccolo being anxious about his upcoming match with Shin and if he should be the same with Kibito is exclusive to the anime. *Chi-Chi and Bulma arguing over the upcoming match between Goku and Vegeta is exclusive to the anime. *Goten having some juice after feeling hot under the Mighty Mask costume is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *In the recap for the previous episode, when Yamu is looking into the ballet box, Killa's hand is seen reaching in to take a number despite Yamu still being seen. *The ending credits in this episode spoil Shin's true identity as the Supreme Kai by crediting his voice actor as such before his identity has been officially revealed in the anime. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 215 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 215 (BDZ) pt-br:O que está acontecendo, Piccolo? Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:World Tournament Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z